The King of Queens
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: Lost at sea after a storm hits his ship, Naruto winds up in Hinomoto. Taking in by the Priestesses, relieved of his burden as a Jinchuuriki, he & Kyuubi finally find a place to truly call home... people to call family. Years later Naruto & Kyuubi decide to travel to the Western Continents, getting into battles, and meeting new friends he will find his new destiny.


Prologue: Freedom

"This is a big waste of time."

Naruto Uzumaki complained as he was outside at the deck of the ship, looking out at sea in boredom.

He and his sensei (and he uses the term loosely since the man really only taught him the basics, but still better than his previous ones) were on a training trip for two and a half years in order to prepare him for facing the Akatsuki.

At least that was whole point of the trip. All they have been doing is just traveling around and occasionally training him on the basics and the use of Kyuubi's chakra. It was nice and everything (honestly it was the most anyone ever bother teaching him), however he was done with it. Honestly these lessons are completely useless, especially when he already completed them, after all he is going to have to face the Akatsuki sooner or later, a terrorist group filled with nothing but Kage-level nins who have YEARS of experience compared to anyone else and know just about every last bit of weakness of the Biju and their Jinchuuriki.

Which is why he needs ACTUAL training. Training that will break his bones, push him beyond his limits, and most of all give him DIVERSITY in skills.

With just Kage Bunshins and Rasegan he is simply a one trick pony. Shinobi are supposed to be diverse in skill yet he can't even do a common Shunsin!

Power is absolutely useless if the opponent has equal amounts yet also has skill and diversity to back it up.

Honestly he would have asked Tamamo for help but she admitted she wouldn't be able to help with anything except some elemental training and the basics of sealing. Even with elemental training she can barely do anything since all she does is throw wind and fire around, something he can't do because of his chakra network limitations, and doesn't actually know any elemental jutsu. Like him she also suffers the same problem in terms of diversity in skill.

_"Well why not just leave and ditch them?"_

"You know I can't Tama-chan."

_"You keep saying that but we all know they can't really do much about you running away. The village is still recovering, they can't pronounce you a missing nin without alerting the Elemental Nations, they can't kill you without releasing me and since they don't have an Uzumaki or any of your DNA there's no way they can trap me again. It's a win-win for us."_

He sighed. She does have a point, one of the few good thing that the Sandaime did for him when he was a child was have his own personal doctors looking out for him since he learned he couldn't trust public doctors when it comes to Konoha's pariah.

Because of that he doesn't have any official health records or any DNA samples and with Hiruzen's death the secret to finding the unofficial health/DNA records will forever remain a mystery.

"Yeah well Konoha isn't known to be logical. Plus I'm not strong enough to fight off the enemies out there."

Tamamo scoffed in amusement at the first remark. That was the understatement of the year.

"If only I was stronger than nothing can hold me down, if only I was free than I can truly enjoy life."

What Naruto is unaware of is that his wishes were heard and will soon be granted in the most unexpected ways. Ways that will have him both grateful, amused, and… have him re-think his life choices.

* * *

_3 hours later_

"What the hell is up with this storm?!"

Naruto could be seen clinging to the rails in a humorous fashion… well it would have been humorous if it weren't for the storm striking with the force of a freaking hurricane!

Everything was just fine a few hours ago, just some relaxation and boredom until this storm came literally out of freaking nowhere!

He could see some of the passengers also clinging to whatever was on the ship while most others were flown overboard.

"Hey brat where are?!"

"Pervy-Sage is that you?!"

"Kamidammit brat stop calling me that!"

Despite all the wind, water and lightning he could somehow hear Jiraiya grumbling.

Eventually though, after much struggling and cursing, he managed to reach Naruto.

"Don't worry brat I got you!"

Though that's when… is that a silver platter…? Flew out of nowhere and slammed against Jiraiya's head and was carried off by the wind until he was slammed against the door.

"Fuck! Fuck you mother nature and you fucking bullshit you fucking bitch!"

Before Jiraiya could so much as move the door ended up collapsing and he was sent inside falling down a flight of stairs.

"Fuck! Fuck! Kamidammit! Fucking cocksucking cock! Fuck! Dammit!"

All Naruto could do was stare at the whole thing blankly. Tamamo was laughing her ass off.

"I can't believe that this guy is a Sannin…"

He then heard the sound of metal breaking and noticed the railing was about to break off.

"Oh crap…"

Was all he managed to utter before the railings broke off carrying with wind as all he could was scream while watching the ship get farther and farther away from sight.

* * *

_Unknown_

_Beach_

It was bright clear day, the sun shining, the ocean completely calm, animals doing their usual business, there wasn't even a cloud in the sky.

Though what was out of place will be the young red-haired boy who was washed ashore face down on the sand. If one were to look at him they would think he was passed out although that wasn't the case, he's just extremely dizzy.

'15… Kamidamn… tornadoes….'

His enhanced senses picked out the sound of someone approaching him.

He tried to stand up but only succeeded in causing his leg.

Finally the person approached him.

"Don't move…"

Seems like she's fully aware that he's awake, and despite what she said there was nothing threatening in her tone.

"You are tired and hurt."

She gently picked him up and carried him away.

His vision cleared a bit and he got a good look at his rescuer.

'A Priestess?'

Everything went dark.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes Naruto took note of his surroundings. A bit old fashion, similar to a monk's room.

He didn't recognize anything to tell him where he is.

"Oh you're awake."

Wait a minute that voice.

He turned to his right to see a chibi fox with nine fluffy tails staring at him with concern and relief.

Wait a minute…

"T-Tamamo… is that you…?"

The fox smiled.

"Hai kit."

Tamamo no Mae, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the weapon of the shinobi system, the bane of Konoha, for the first time since the days of Hashirama and Madara, free at last.

"How…?"

"Well, you can thank our rescuers for that."

She decided to lay on Naruto's lap and purred when absentmindly started petting her.

"The mikos ended up finding you and nursed you back to health. They used a form of exorcism to free me from the seal."

"Really… So when do you plan to leave and explore the world with your new freedom?"

Tamamo stared at him with an odd expression before her eyes narrowed and she smacked him on the cheek with one of her tails.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For asking such a stupid question. Didn't I promise you that I wouldn't leave your side all those years ago."

Yeah he remembered that time, how could he not? It was the first time he ever came face-to-face with her, the first time he ever had a true conversation, the first time… he ever made a true friend.

"Yeah… I do."

"So don't think that just because I'm out of that stupid seal that you're free from me. Like it or not you're stuck with me kit."

Naruto smiled at that.

"Thank you Tamamo… also you slap very hard you know that?"

He rubbed his cheek, while Tamamo smirk in amusement.

"Oh good you're awake."

A miko, probably no older than he is, came in to check up on him only to see him awake and active.

"Some of us were worried that it will take a while for you to recover."

"How long was I out."

"Only for a day."

"A day huh… where exactly am I?"

"You are in the Shrine Priestess' temple in Hinomoto."

"Hinomoto?!"

He's heard of that place. An island nation home to the Musha-Miko, maidens who can rival samurai yet have a wide variety of techniques that rival that of shinobi, they mostly specialize in exorcising and purifying things with demonic/evil taint; it is also home to some shinobi clans (though not as numerous as the ones in the Elemental Nations) with the Kouma clan being the main clan. He also heard that the shinobi here were more akin to the ones from the old days, before shinobi villages were ever established, basically mercenaries who only look out for themselves and are only loyal to their clan rather than having any loyalties to any nation/village.

"Yes it was pretty shocking since we do not have many visitors from the Elemental Nations."

That's an understatement. The only reason why the Elemental Nations and Hinomoto are aware of each other is because Hinomoto happens to have close relations with Oni no Kuni and sometimes a miko will be sent their for certain types of jobs (though rarely).

"Those twisters must have taken me quite a long way."

The young miko looked at him questioningly.

"Never mind that, anyway my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Tamamo no Mae."

"Tomoe Gozen, it is nice to meet you two as well."

Tamamo looked at the two and can already tell the two are going to be great friends… maybe even more.

Tomoe seemed to remember something.

"Oh that's right, I am supposed to inform the Head Priestess of your awakening. She wants to see you as soon as your up and able."

He looked at her confusingly.

"The Head Priestess?"

* * *

Tomoe was leading Naruto and Tamamo to the Altar room where the Head Priestess currently is.

Naruto was looking around taking in the sights while Tamamo was staring at everything with melancholy.

"Haven't been inside a shrine for quite a while."

"Really? Wait why would you even be anywhere near a shrine?"

"That is because in some Eastern lands the Biju are worshiped as deities."

Tomoe answered.

"Wait really?"

Naruto was surprised hearing this. Tamamo nodded in confirmation.

"What you think we only ever settled in the Elemental Nations? No sir, we have practically explore nearly all of the Eastern continents. Also the humans gave us a lot of different names with Tamamo actually being my latest one."

"And what were your names?"

"Well my first name happens to be Kurama, after that it was Daji then Kayō, Bao Si, then Hagoromo Gitsune."

"Wow you've traveled a lot haven't you?"

"Yep, though I never did get to see the Western continents."

"We're here."

The three entered the room and were met by the sight of mikos in prayer with the Head Miko herself kneeling in front of a large statue seemingly in prayer.

"It is good to see you are well and active."

She turned to address them.

Naruto blushed at the very beautiful, yet surprisingly very young, woman in front of him. Tamamo snickered at his reaction.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kaguya and I am the current Head Priestess of Hinomoto."

Tamamo twitch when she heard that name. The same thing had happened that bone guy he fought a long time ago mentioned that his clan name was Kaguya. He wondered what kind of history Tamamo has with that name.

"Nice to see you as well I am Naruto Uzumaki a… former shinobi of the village Konoha and this Tamamo no Mae the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Some of the mikos stiffened when he said shinobi though seemingly relaxed when he said 'former.'

"Oh how curious. Tell me why you would abandon the life of a Shinobi and how you managed to get here in the first place."

"… tell me have you ever heard of the term 'Jinchuuriki?'"

He started to explain the relations between the Humans of the Elemental Nations and the Biju which somehow ended up with him explaining the history of the Elemental Nations and the cold war that's been going on with the 5 Great Shinobi villages. He also ended up explaining how he managed to get here.

At the end of the tale he can see a lot of the mikos have a look of disgust and horror.

"I see… I had my suspicions about the state of the Shinobi nations however I could never have imagine it was this bad."

"Yeah well… That's the life of Shinobi for you."

Even Tomoe looked troubled at the information he gave.

Kaguya looked deep in thought before seemingly coming to a decision.

"Naruto Uzumaki… how would you like to take residence among us for the time being?"

"Eh?"

Naruto, Tamamo, Tomoe and the rest of the mikos looked at Kaguya with surprise.

"U-um, um… why…?"

"Do not act so surprised, when I first lay my eyes on you I could already tell that you are a pure and honest soul despite your upbringing and your former occupation. I feel that you staying here among us can help alleviate the pain and burden in your heart."

"But what about the others… I doubt they would take kindly to a shinobi living among them."

"I do not mind."

Tomoe said.

The other mikos, surprisingly, also didn't seem to have a problem with Naruto's presence.

"If you were as cruel and greedy as the shinobi of your homeland than Tamamo no Mae would not have hesitated to leave your side after her freedom was granted."

Tamamo smiled at him.

"But I don't want to bring any trouble to your home."

"I do not see how you can bring trouble. Afterall as far as anyone knows you along with that… sensei… of yours died out at sea."

"Face it kit, you don't really have a viable reason to refuse her offer."

Naruto looked around, to see if there was even one person who is against him staying, but found no one, hell some of them were actually encouraging him to accept.

He was pretty overwhelmed.

"… Could I have a moment to think this through?"

"Why of course. Take all the time you need."

* * *

Naruto stared out at sea, sitting on the exact spot that he was found by the mikos.

"Hey kit… what's making you hesitate on their offer."

Naruto turned to stare at Tamamo, who gave him a concerned look, before he went back to stare at sea.

"It's just… unbelievable. I mean I always thought that I'd be in my deathbed before gaining freedom from Konoha, and yet here I am presented an opportunity on a silver platter and you finally have your freedom. It feels like some dream that'll end soon."

Tamamo climbed on top of his shoulders before pinching him hard, causing him to yelp.

"Baka, the Naruto I know isn't one to hesitate. He is one to tackle the situation without question and is one to always speak out his desires. So just accept the fact that the kamis have given you a gift and accept it."

Naruto went over everything she said before he took something out of his pockets. It was his Konoha headband. He stared at it for a moment before he gained a look of determination.

He threw the headband as far as he could out into sea now forever lost.

The two looked at each other and smiled before heading back to start their new life of freedom and joy.

* * *

_7 years later_

Looking at the deck of the ship were two people: One was a 20 year old Naruto whose crimson hair was so long that it reached his knees and had a spikiness to it making it resemble a lion's mane; he was wearing something similar to samurai garb completely red with orange highlights, strapped to his hip was sheathed katana and what skin was exposed was covered in marks resembling stripes with his usual whiskers being replaced by the striped markings.

His companion is Tamamo no Mae who right now has taken the appearance of a cute fox girl who despite being a bit on the short side has a curvaceous figure that was well hidden by an elaborate blue kimono though the top was open a bit to reveal the top of her bountiful chest. Her hair is pink yet her nine tails and fox ears are orange instead.

The ship that they were on is currently taking them to the Western Continents, more specifically to a continent called Gainos.

"So Tamamo what do you think we'll find once we get there?"

"Who knows, I'm more interested in this Queen's Blade thing. I may find an interesting person to fight."

"Are you? Or are you just hoping to become Queen so you can have a proper excuse to order everyone around?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Tamamo whistled 'innocently.'

"Well whatever is in Gainos it's going to be quite exciting and I can't wait for it."

Oh if only the lucky bastard knew what he was getting into and how much he'll be eating his words.

* * *

Author's Notes

Whew! Glad I got that out of the way!

Sorry everyone that it took so long but ISSS was a MAJOR pain in the ass and the teacher has it out on me (I'm not exaggerating or being paranoid, I've seen the work of my other classmates and it's nowhere near NEAR the amount of detail & work that the teacher forced upon me)!

This is a Naruto/Queen's Blade/Kuroinu crossover fic and due to Queen's Gate there's going to be numerous other crossover elements/characters. Also it's a harem fic.

Anyway Naruto and Tamamo get their freedom in the most unexpected way possible and are now heading to Gainos to cause untold amounts of chaos!

Naruto said former shinobi due in part he didn't want to cause tension among the mikos, while the other part is that he had no intention of going back to Konoha after finding out how far he is from it.

The only reason why Naruto knows so much about Hinomoto is partly because shinobi are able to gain information better than mikos and partly because the shinobi have come across other shinobi originating from Hinomoto and have managed to gain info from them. Other than Demon Country the mikos don't often interact with others from the Elemental Nations (doesn't help that they're properly wary of the resident shinobi) as such they don't know much about their affairs until Naruto came along.

Before anyone asks no the Shinobi from the Elemental Nations will not invade Hinomoto as they have virtually NO reason to do so, plus they'll remain ignorant of the fact that Hinomoto ended up housing the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and the fact that they can extract Biju from their Jinchuuriki without harming the latter.

Yes I named the Kyuubi Tamamo (and her looks are based on Tamamo from Fate) again. I feel like Kishimoto lost an opportunity when he didn't do it himself. I mean come on! Both Kyuubi and Tamamo are nine-tailed foxes who hold nothing but disdain for humanity, whose existence cause harm to others nearby (Kyuubi's corrosive life-sapping chakra and Tamamo's poisonous curse) and at the end of their tale became repentant.

Tamamo is different from canonKyuubi as she doesn't completely hate ALL of humanity (the Shinobi Nations just have a special place in her heart:)), she doesn't hold the same amount of respect & love for the Sage of 6 Paths, she's not as prideful/arrogant as canonKyuubi, she has more positive relations with the rest of the Biju and she didn't try to kill Naruto the night of the sealing and as such didn't kill his parents (though they're still dead).

If any of you know the legend of Tamamo-no-Mae than you should know the significance of those names. Meanwhile Kurama is a reference to canonKyuubi while Hagoromo Kitsune is the name of the main antagonist of Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (they're both nine-tailed foxes plus I'd like to think of it as a form of irony).

I gave Tomoe the last name Gozen due to how she's based on the real life historical figure Tomoe Gozen, a female samurai known for her bravery and was said to have become a Miko later on in life.

Kaguya is the character in Kuroinu. I made her the Head Priestess of Hinomoto because it just fits. Also she has nothing to do with Kaguya Otsutsuki, like the Kaguya clan their names are just coincidental.

I am very much aware that Queen's Blade has their own version of the Moon Rabbit/Princess Kaguya and I have a plan for that, which will be revealed next chapter.

Also do yoe guys want me to genderbend Sasuke again or just leave him with his canon gender?

Credit goes to Venomhand360's 'Queen's Blade: The Adventure of Naruto' which I got inspiration from.

See you soon ;)


End file.
